Version 2006 - Ch 27
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> USS DEVASTATOR Flagship – United Stars Navy The Slide way carried me over the landing field and I was staring up at the metal sky above me that seemed to have no end. It was the underside of a star ship and its magnitude was breath taking! "Move it Buster!" Someone yelled and I noticed I had reached the end of the slide belt. I mumbled apologies and walked a few steps. I had no idea where to go. The cargo doors where a thousand meter above me. "I said move it! You are holding everything!" I turned and a Cargo Handlerwaved at me with an angry face. I didn't know what I was holding up but I walked forward and someone else screamed:" STOP!" I stopped and a house sized container shoot up from suddenly opening trapdoor, literally an inch from my nose. A Cargo Dronecircled down latched onto the house sized container and lifted it away. Another container shoot out of the ground right after that one then the Cargo handler reached me; he was red in his face and angry." DO you want to get killed? What in Jeezuzname are you doin' on my cargo field?" He was a Sergeant so I swallowed the Sir in the last moment." I am Sorry, Sergeant. I need to get into that ship and the ISTdropped me of here." "There are no personnel boarding yet. No access tunnels have been attached! You need to wait like anyone else." Another man walked up." I need to get up there as well." He was human, tall and wore a black jumpsuit without any markings. He had blonde hair and wore sun glasses. The Sergeant barked." What do you think I am some sort of Ferry Man? There is no boarding!" I said." Sir I have an urgent errant and must get aboard. " "Do you have the orders to back it up?" "Yes Sarge I do!" "You two stay right where you are, don't move. This is a dangerous place if you don't know where to step." "Yes Sarge!" A Cargo Drone whisked down and the Sarge said." This is normally quite illegal and don't get caught. Handlers do it all the time. Step on the Drone claws and hold tight it will get you up there. But hold tight it's a long way down!" I stepped on one of the massive Steel claws of the hovering bot and the man in the black suit stepped on the other. I held tight to a hydraulic hose and the Robot accelerated upwards in a brake neck speed. The Blonde man laughed and yelled:" Yeeehhaa!! That's the ticket!" He had no rank insignia and simply rode along. Was he one of the enemies I was warned about? In one hand I held the case and with the other I held to the hydraulic arm. The man however had a free hand and if he wanted he could do something. The ground was far down and the Sergeant looked no bigger than an ant. The cargo door that looked like a small window from below was now a gigantic hole. The drone went and lowered us to solid ground, just a few meters of the ledge and disappeared back down. The cargo hold was immense and the ceiling had to be at least 200 meters above us. Cargo belts moved the containers in a steady stream. At the walls other robots and Men in cargo manipulator suits stacked them in honey comb like shelves. Before I could orient myself and look for an IST two Marines flew across the cargo bay and pointed their massive guns at me and the stranger." Hold it right there and no moves! We are not cleared for personnel boarding and what you just did is highly illegal!" "Sir, I have an urgent errand of utmost importance and was ordered to board as soon as possible. I have corresponding orders with me!" "Those better be good!" One of the marines scanned my order chip and stepped back." Aye you do have an urgent mission and. Go right to the wall over there and tell CENTRON you want to go to the Command deck. Centron will check you out and if he thinks you aren't kosher you're history." "Who is Centron Sir?" "The ships AI." I walked almost ran towards the IST. I just turned and saw the man in black talk to the marines and then he followed me. I reached the IST and the system voice said:" IST resources currently maxed out, next car available in 1 minute." The man in black reached me while I had to wait for the next available car. He had a scar underneath his left eye and he smiled at me." What is it you have to do so urgently?" "An errant Sir." "Have you ever been aboard the Devastator before?" "No Sir this is my first time." The IST Car arrived and I said." Why don't you take this one? I wait for the next." "No worries, Midshipman. I won't bite and besides you are armed and I am not!" I reluctantly went into the car with him. The system beeped: "Destination?" "Command Deck" "Scanning ID for authorization." The man dressed in black said:" Are you from a Water world? I noticed your neck gills." "Yes, Sir, Nifleheim." "I bet you like swimming." "Yes Sir." "Well that's where I am heading for right now. The Devastator has great pool facilities. Care to join me?" "I would like to, Sir, but I have an errand to do." "How about when you're done?" "Sir I am a Midshipman and I bet my day has been already planned for me." The IST beeped and moved. "Ah yes you are an officer and probably have more important things to do than go swimming." He must have been an enlisted man of some sort. Or perhaps a civilian contractor, the Marines let him pass and the IST moved so he must have checked out, I realized I had my hand on the butt of the blaster." It is not that Sir. I sure wish I could go with you but a Midshipman is the lowest of the lowest, not even a real officer yet and I don't decide what I can do or not while on duty." "You regret joining the Navy?" "No I don't. Everyone has to start somewhere and I am the beginning. If I survive this year and they make me Ensign that is." "I see you got the Medal of Honor. That should count for something." I sighed." Yes I am proud of it but I wish I wouldn't have to display it. It is more trouble than it is worth." "I might not be an expert on Military commendations, but even I know that's the most prestigious medal there is." "Sir I am a Midshipman, no one believes it's real." The IST stopped and the doors parted. "This is the command deck." The Man said. "After you Sir!" "You are one nervous and mistrusting person. I must say." But he stepped out the IST and I followed. He was about to walk away and then said." Where do you have to go? It happens I know this ship pretty well." "I am sure I can find it Sir." He shook his head and walked away. I had no idea where I had to go. This was the Command deck but I was certain it was as big as the rest of the ship. There was no one else in sight. Then I saw a location diagram and a Computronic panel. "Computronic, I have a personal delivery for Admiral Stahl. Where do I go?" "All non command personnel accessing Command level must report to Command and Control. Follow the blue light." A blue illuminated line appeared in the floor and it led me to a set of massive doors. The doors where guarded by two Marines and a Cerberus robot. The robot leveled its weapon arms." Command and Control access for authorized personnel only." "I am Midshipman Olafson with standing orders to deliver a package to Admiral Stahl." "Please wait." The door opened and a human Lieutenant appeared." What do you want from the Admiral?" I held my order chip towards him." I have orders to deliver a package personally to the Admiral, Sir!" The Admiral is busy right now. Give me the package and I give it to him when he has time." "Sorry Sir, my orders are to hand it personally to Admiral Stahl and no one else. I gladly wait till he has time, Sir." "Are you hard of hearing, Midshipman? I will overlook your insubordination but hand me the package and leave the command deck!" "If you want to check my orders Sir, I cannot hand you the package. I must insist on seeing the Admiral myself!" "I have you thrown in the Brig!" Another Officer appeared and he had 3 golden rings on his sleeve. He was the Captain of the Ship! "What is going on here Lieutenant?" "Captain, I am dealing with an insubordinate Midshipman." The Captain glanced at me as if he seen a speck of dust on his otherwise immaculate uniform." Midshipman?" "Sir I have Orders to deliver a package to Admiral Stahl in person and no one else. This is a courier mission involving classified materials. I cannot deviate from those orders Sir. If you want to check I have an order chip right here." He held out his hand." Give me that darn package and be gone. I will make sure he gets it. I don't have time for this" I still held out the Order chip." Please Sir if you be so kind and check my orders. Then you will see I cannot comply with your request!" The Captain's eyes became narrow." Do you have any idea who I am? I am Captain Harris and this is my ship! You will do what I tell you. Do you know what the consequences are disobeying a direct order?" "Yes Sir!" "Then give me that case, now!" "Sir I cannot. The case will self destruct if I hand it to anyone else but the Admiral." "You brought a bomb aboard my ship?" He turned:" Marines vaporize this insubordinate louse if he does not comply with my order within the next minute!" I stood in attention and said:" Olafson, Eric, Midshipman Service number 1082320-O-5434. I am under direct orders of NAVINT Commander Reagan E. Greer. My exact orders are that this case has to be delivered to Admiral Richard Stahl in person. No one else is to touch it, take it from me or ask me to relinquish it. No matter who will order you to relinquish or offer to take it. You are to insist on giving it to the Admiral himself. He must identify himself properly according to Blue protocol to me." "And I am the Captain of this ship and I gave you the order to give me that case. There is no other authority but me. You have 30 seconds before the Marines vaporize you!" I pressed my teeth together, and stood in attention and waited for the plasma beams to hit me. This is how it would end. I knew it was a trap and sending a lowly Midshipman on an errand like this was foolish, but I had no choice now. "Well Midshipman do you want to die for that case?" "Sir I have no other choice. I was authorized to use lethal force to defend this case but I cannot fight you, resist you or convince you. I have my orders and cannot act any other way. If I have to die then so be it!" The marines shouldered their weapons and aimed. I could see the flickering air of the force field muzzles and it would be the last thing I would see. I closed my eyes whispered "Odin receive me!" Then I repeated:" Olafson, Eric, Midshipman Service number 1082320-O-5434. I am under…" "That is enough! Marines stand down!" I opened my eyes and the Marines lowered their weapons. The man I had met in the IST had returned." I am Admiral Stahl, Midshipman. I believe you have something for me?" "Yes Sir!" The Lieutenant giggled and Stahl snapped." What is so funny Mr. Worther?" "He peed in his pants! That Midshipman pissed all over himself!" Only then I noticed and shame flushed my face and I had to fight to keep my tears back. Stahl's face showed no emotions." Midshipman what is it?" I didn't even recognize my own voice it was trembling." Admiral Sir. I was ordered by Commander Reagan E. Greer. Of Sector 603 NAVINT to hand you this package, I tried to verify his identity but I cannot say if it is a genuine Order. I do not want to hand you a bomb or be the instrument of a foreign power to cause you harm. If you feel that this package is indeed for you Sir then I must ask you to identify yourself according to Blue protocol." Stahl's expression changed and a smile curled his lips." Midshipman Olafson, there is nothing in that box. This was a test I had ordered. From out the bridge door stepped Commander Greer and the Saresii Woman. Stahl walked to a Wall panel." Computronic verify ID check Blue protocol. Stahl Richard, Admiral Service Number 02-S." "Stahl Richard Admiral Identity verified. Blue protocol requires code key and day code." Stahl said "Day code is Alabaster." Then he waved at me." Put your key in!" I did but managed to enter my key only after the third attempt. I identified myself. The Computronic verified:" Identification positive Blue protocol complete." The steel ring around my wrist snapped open and fell to the ground. I tried to open my hand that held the case but my hand would not open. Stahl actually knelt down and opened my fingers, took the Case and then said." Mr. Worther, have you ever been in a situation where you thought your life would end right there and then?" "Sir?" "Did you ever face death?" "I did not have the opportunity to proof myself in combat Sir; I am a logistics expert Sir." "That young Midshipman displayed more honor and courage than anyone could ask from him. To him this was no test. This was real and he thought the Marines would fire! To laugh at courage and determination makes you a pathetic fool and I want you off that ship and out of my eyes." Worther grinned sheepish." Sir you are not serious are you? I just got this posting!" "If you are not off this ship in 10 minutes, I have the Marines throw you out the next cargo hatch! Stay right here if you dare!" "Admiral Stahl I worked hard to get to this post. Please consider my service record!" Stahl waved his hands at the Marines." See that he leaves. If he is not gone in 9 minutes and 21 seconds throw him out!" The Marines grinned and stepped forward. Worther wanted to say something but then turned towards the IST and the Marines followed him." Captain Harris crossed his arms." You would need to run to make it in ten minutes." "It can be done in ten. If not he makes it down to the surface in less than that!" Stahl put his hand on my shoulder." Midshipman Olafson, are you alright?" I still tried to collect myself and was shamefully aware of my wet pants." Yes Sir." Captain Harris said." You can use my bathroom and auto-dresser to clean up. Am I getting old or is that the Medal of Honor you display there?" I just nodded, and then thought better stood in attention." Yes Sir it is Sir." The Marines and he saluted me! Then he added. "From what I just saw I am certain you earned it. Now get cleaned up and report to the Bridge when you're done." He pointed at a door down the corridor and a plaque read." Captains Quarters." Interlude: Command and Control USS Devastator Harris, standing next to Stahl watched the young Midshipman walk down the corridor and disappear through the door."You know this was an exceptionally cruel test. I felt like an idiot acting that way." Commander Greer agreed." He is bright and determined and acted like a pro in every aspect. I never thought he would carry it through." The ancient Admiral still was looking down the corridor." I tested you in a very similar fashion Captain Harris, but it has been a while since you have been a Midshipman and I think you forgot." "Ah yes the Explosive Device that was just a dummy! That was just as cruel. I remember I could not sleep for days!" "Old friend, the Navy and the Academy have their time tested method of finding officers and doing a remarkable job churning out good officers for the most part. But I have my own way of finding the special ones." "I remember a few of those you found." "Has the Dai and the Archa arrived?" "Yes and the princess is here as well." "Make sure they are kept together and Olafson is to be assigned to that group as well. Before Olafson returns to Midshipman Country I want to do the Big Test with him if you're game." "I am game alright, but I really think you should take it a little easier on the guy. He is basically still a kid." "I think he will surprise you. I think he might even surprise me!" --""-- The quarters were immaculate, tastefully furnished and big. It took me a while to even find the bath room door. After I got undressed and turned on the shower I almost collapsed, my knees where soft as butter and I was shaking. This had stressed me more than fighting the Y'All I realized. There was an auto-dresser and I stepped in. I felt the nanites and Robo arms assemble a fresh uniform. The Auto dresser was a deluxe model and automatically corrected my hair cut and shave. Feeling much better I left the Quarters and wondered what else the day would bring. The Marines where back at their post before the Doors to Command and Control and one of them blinked at me and grinned." Your friend Worther almost made it, but not quite!" I gasped." You threw him out?" "Sure did, and he pissed all over himself on the way down, just before we caught him." The other Marine saluted me." Fine display of courage, Sir. You would have made a good Marine!" I saluted back and said." While it would have been an honor. I doubt that, Sir. I am terrified of Orbital Jumps!" He laughed and pointed at the door." Go right on in. Just pass Command and Control the Bridge is accessed by a lift-platform or stairs at the end of the room." Command and Control was an oval shaped room with dozens of manned control panels. At the end was a short flight of stairs and the mentioned platform to the actual bridge. Platform and Lift where again guarded by Marines simply raised their weapons and said." Bridge Access granted." I held my breath as I stepped on the bridge of the most powerful star ship. The Devastator was of alien origin and no one but Stahl and perhaps a handful others knew where it really came from. Stahl appeared with it during the Y'All war and turned the tide. The Bridge was almost dark, shaped in a semi circle with the standard duty stations arranged before a gigantic view screen. Behind the duty stations on a raised balcony were the Command Chair and the seat of the XO. Harris stood with his hands on the railing that surrounded the Command balcony." Up here Midshipman." I walked up the ramp and saluted." Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered." "Don't salute on a bridge. That distracts. Just report to the person that summoned you." "Aye Sir." Stahl came up the ramp behind me." Feeling better, Midshipman?" "Yes Sir, thank you Sir." "Would you like to know why I did that test?" "Yes Sir, I would. Why me?" "I am watching you and your progress for a while now. Let me ask you a question. Have you decided what you want to specialize in?" "No Sir not exactly." "That is not entirely true. You told Commander Webb what you want to do, while you were standing in line at the Academy .I believe your exact words where 'ever since I can think I wanted to be a Star ship captain!" I blushed." Well yes Sir I said that, but I am aware that this is a long and hard way. If I graduate I hope I will be chosen for that one day." He nodded." Yes it is a long and hard way because there is not a single more difficult and demanding position in the entire Universe. The Navy wants flawless officers. You experienced on your own back that the reality is far from flawless. When it comes to choosing Starship captains we don't accept anything less than perfection. In over 3000 years the Navy has refined a process that distills out of all those applicants and Officers a miniscule percentage of beings that are capable of taking command and ultimately become a Star ship captain. It is much easier to become an Admiral by the way. Of all those officers serving only a small elite will get command over a ship. "A Starship captain is everything an officer is supposed to be, immaculate, persistent, and knowledgeable, correct courageous and so forth but he has to be so much more. I personally believe what separates a commanding officer are abilities that cannot be taught, cannot be trained. It must be there from the beginning. I believe you have some of these qualities. You went through almost all classes they offer in the second year and I made sure you went to all that matter, because the sum of classes you took leads to another specialization called Command. It is not openly offered, but those who qualify are put through the motions from the start. You even came to the Navy with that goal in mind." he made a chuckling noise and smiled." There are many who dream to be a Captain, but a few and you are one of them really having this and no other goal. This is why I became aware of you and I am responsible for most of the situations you thought happened because they like picking on you. You want to command and you have been told that this is harder than anything else right from the start." I had to agree and nodded." Yes Sir this is indeed true. Knowing that know makes me feel less like a pawn in a game I can't control." "We are all pawns in the hands of fate, God or whatever philosophy you adhere too. Yes I believe we make our own choices but we can't always control the surroundings." His face became more serious and it appeared as if his eyes looked at something behind me while looking through me." I never told that to many, but I too asked the age old question: Why me? Why did the Guardian choose me? Why do I have to make all these decisions? So you see you are not the only one who feels to be a pawn." This revelation from the lips of the immortal Stahl, the greatest hero was perhaps the most eye opening experience in my life so far. Suddenly I did not feel so bad anymore always being picked on. He was not done and said:" I am sure you heard of the OPS position on every star ship bridge?" "Yes Sir, I served several months at that position." Now he gave me a surprised look. "You have? Where?" "Aboard the USS Hyperion, Sir." "Oh yes Captain Zezz. I did not know you went with him. And you manned OPS?" "Yes Sir." "I must admit, I am impressed. Did you ever wonder why there are no OPS specializing class at the Academy, while there are classes for everything else?" Now I made a surprised face." No Sir, I never thought of it, until now." "OPS is a training position taken by a well established senior officer who is selected for command. For that reason it is not taught at the Academy." Harris leaned forward."Just now I see it he does carry the OPS Position Ribbon. Let me see your Log chip. I want see what Zezz had to say about your service." I dutifully opened my Wrist-com and handed him my Service record. He put it in a reader at his chair. Stahl leaned over." That old Shiss is a hell of a Captain and a good friend of mine. He once served as Midshipman aboard this ship just like you. I value his opinion very much." Harris pushed the readout around so Stahl could see better and said." According to this, Zezz requested Olafson as his permanent OPS officer and cited him with the Excellence ribbon and if I ever read a better duty evaluation, I sure don't remember when. The Hyperion XO also is full of praise." Stahl straightened and looked back at me." Well if Zezz thinks that highly of you I want to do another test." He glanced at Harris and the Captain nodded." I told you. I am game." Stahl stood and said." Midshipman Olafson attention!" I straightened into the proper stance. Stahl put his hand on the arm rest of his chair." CENTRON recognize Stahl." "Admiral Stahl recognized." "Tie in Log and Ship wide Intercom." "You are tied in Sir." "As of 1400hrs today I am placing Midshipman Eric Olafson in Command of the USS Devastator. He will be acting Captain until I reverse this temporary commission." I almost fell over. I was certain I misunderstood. The Computronic responded." Command transfer acknowledged and complete. Acting Captain Olafson recognized." Harris stepped down from the Command chair and smiled." He does that once in a blue moon. I am your XO for the time being." I was speechless and could not think of anything to say. My mind raced and my mouth was paper dry. Stahl also rose." Olafson, this is the real thing. You are the Captain. Every action you take, every command you give is a real command that will possibly affect lives. You are totally unprepared for this I know. Tough luck, deal with it. Fleet Command or I will give you only general task orders, you are in charge of this ship and it is your duty and responsibility to carry them out, do you understand what I am asking of you?" "To be frank Sir, I am unable to comprehend the scope of what you ask of me." "You want to be a Star Ship Captain, and as such you will be required to do things you can't comprehend and we still expect you to do the right thing whatever that might be. Here is your chance to proof to me and to yourself if you are indeed made for this position one day." He stepped down and walked towards the ramp." The moment you give up or ask me what to do, the test ends, but your chances to command a Starship one day will be nil as long as I have something to say in this navy." I swallowed." I understand Sir. I try my best." "Not good enough,Captain Olafson. Don't try your best, do your best!" He kept walking and left the bridge without any further words." Harris said." A Captain or Commanding officer never asks for advice, but you can ask every one of your officers, me and even the Admiral for their opinion in a given situation but it is you who makes the decision. That's why there is a senior staff and an XO. The senior staff is there to provide you with answers and options. The XO'S role is to be the devil's advocate and warning voice, but it will always come down to you. Being the Captain of a ship is also the loneliest job in the world. You will have to make life and death decisions and be God. While you have almost as much power on a ship than God, no Captain has his wisdom and omnipresence, good luck Captain!" I sighed and took a deep breath." Thank you Sir!" "One more thing, don't call anyone Sir. You are it. Everyone is calling you Sir. As long as you are aboard the ship even the Admiral will address you as Sir. You on the other hand may call others either by rank or name. For example you may call me XO or Mr. Harris. There can always be only one Captain aboard a ship and in this case it's you." "I understand." "What are your orders Captain?" "Prepare a report of ship status and our standing orders. So I know what we are supposed to do." "The ship is being restocked and receives Level 5 maintenance. We have Crew changes and take new Senior Midshipmen aboard. In two days we are to return to patrol duty along the Kashmar line, unless fleet command has other ideas." "We are here for two days then?" "That is the current schedule." "Has shore-leave been granted to those crew members that have no task while we are dirt side?" "No not yet. Personnel transfer tunnels have not been cleared yet." I cleared my throat." Grant shore leave to all off duty personnel until 22:00 hrs tomorrow and begin Crew rotation procedures." "Aye Captain!" I had spend most of the two days in the captain's office and poured over specs and past log entries. The whole situation seemed so surreal to me and I wondered if I had been shot by the Marines after all and this was some sort of after death dream. I had no clear idea where to begin, what to read to prepare myself for the task at hand. There was so much. The Door chime announced a visitor and I told the Computronic to open the door. Harris came in and said." Captain, you are up for almost 40 hours. You must find some rest. I vacated my quarters, they are yours." "No Harris, this is a temporary thing and I don't want to inconvenience you more than you already are. I will use the couch here in the Captain's office. It can be converted to a bed." "Very well Sir, but find some sleep." "There is so much I have to read and digest and I haven't even scratched the surface, not that I know even where to start." "Don't lose yourself in details for now. That comes much later and that's what command school is for. Stay on top of the big picture and leave the details to others. You are the captain and you can delegate." "Thank you Mr. Harris. I will lie down in a minute. Please have me woke up no later than 0800 hrs." "That won't be enough sleep Sir." "It has to do!" "Very well then, good night!" I felt a bit groggy as the computronic alarm woke me." Sir it is 0800 and you wished to be woken." "Thank you!" It wasn't a dream I was really here and even a cold shower didn't change reality. When I came out of the Auto Dresser I noticed I had Captains gold on my sleeves. I glanced at myself in a mirror and deep down past all the confusion and fear of failure I felt pride. I stepped on the Bridge and a Marine barked." Captain on the Bridge." Harris was nowhere to be seen, but every duty station was occupied by high ranking officers and Senior Enlisted. A Lt Commander, humanoid and female rose from the Command seat and said." Good Morning Captain. Re-supply and crew transfers are on schedule. Maintenance operations will be completed at 11:00 hrs." "Thank you. I take the Conn now." A dark skinned Human sitting at the Communications station turned from his station. "Don't worry kid. We run the show. The best thing to do is give one of us the Conn and go back into your office and everything will be fine!" "Lieutenant, are you addressing me?" I asked. "Of course! You're the kid around here. The old man did that once or twice before. It never works out, one Ensign ran crying of the bridge and the other had to be removed by force because he became insane. It's just friendly advice. This is way over your head." "I could have tried to overlook your first remarks, Lieutenant. But I cannot let you get away with this sort of talk on my bridge. " "Your bridge, kid? You're a snot nosed little want to be officer who happened to run in the big man who likes to play games. Get a hold…" I interrupted him." Computronic file verbal interchange I had with Lt. Carrows stamps it evidence and alert security on the bridge." "Yes Captain" Responded the Machine. To the Lt I said." You are to vacate this station and you are confined to quarters until further notice and charges are finalized. I did not ask for this but by Odin I will not tolerate any insubordination. You are free to file a complaint with Fleet command. Now get of my bridge or I have you dragged to the brig, your choice!" Two Marines appeared at my side. Carrows got up. "You won't be Captain forever and I get you for this!" "It seems you won't be Lt forever if you keep piling charges. Threatening a superior officer is the most serious of them all." "Superior Officer?" "Marines remove him from the bridge and place him under arrest." The Marines escorted the man out. I took a deep breath walked up the ram and addressed the rest." Anyone else shares the opinion or views of Lt Carrows?" There was silence. So I said." Yes I am new to this and yes it is a temporary assignment, but an assignment it is and I will complete it until recalled, removed or re assigned. Each of you has earned the privilege to be on the senior staff of the flag ship of the fleet. You worked hard and accumulated lots of experience. I am not experienced but I was put in charge, so I want to rely on your experience, skills and knowledge to make this work. I need to be able to trust each of you to do your job in a manner that is becoming of the uniform we all wear and the flagship. If anyone holds similar opinions as the man that just left the bridge please be honest enough and leave the bridge now. It will not be recorded in any form and not held against you, but leave now. If you, any of you display any sort of disrespect from this moment forward, or wants to discuss my orders before executing them. Let me be plain and clear! I will take any necessary action to restore order. Please do not mistake my youth and previous position for lack of resolve." I paused a mere moment." Now is the time to speak up and leave or stay and serve." It was totally quiet, no one moved but then the female Lt Commander stepped forward." I am behind you Sir, 100 percent!" Now every officer stood up and one started clapping and they all joined. I raised my hand." Thank you for this vote of confidence and I am proud to serve with you, now get back to your stations and let's get some Vacuum under the keel!" I went to the Command seat and sat down. I was not sure why but as soon as I leaned back into the pseudo leather I felt right as rain." OPS give me an exact status on Cargo and crew transfer. Chancel all shore leave privileges and issue a base wide recall to all personnel." "Aye Sir." "COMM. Call Port control and request a take of window any time after 1300 hrs." "Aye." "Engineering status!" "Engineering here. We are currently on External power. All power-plants in sleep mode." "Go to standby for all reactors. Fuel status?" "Going to standby now, Sir. Fuel supply is at 100 percent!" "Someone get me some Coffee and a sandwich." "I got you Coffee right here. What kind of sandwich do you want, Sir?" I turned and Harris held a cup of coffee under my nose. "Any kind of fish sandwich will be fine. Tuna be great." Harris waved at someone and said." Get a breakfast platter with Tuna sandwiches up here on the double." To me he said." Fine Speech Captain! Fine Speech indeed!" "Well I had to do something." "What do you want to do with Carrows?" "What would be your suggestion?" "I would hit him with the book. Full Court martial. We can't have anyone threaten Officers." "I like to investigate this and make sure it was not a test by Admiral Stahl and he had this Officer act that way. I like a written report by Lt. Carrows on my desk by tonight and like to talk to his immediate supervisor." Harris raised an eyebrow." Yes Sir! Anything else?" "Yes Mr. Harris. Contact Fleet Command and see if they have any particular wishes regarding our course after takeoff." "I am on it, Sir." I ate the sandwiches like a starved Tyranno and realized I had nothing to eat for a long time. "Captain, we have a takeoff window for 1312." All Crew was on board and accounted for, Cargo transfer operations where completed and all hatches where closed. The Devastator was ready and so was I. "Helm go to zero grav. Keep station. Retract landing gear and report when ready." "Tactical activate shields, stand by on Tractors to repulse any objects in our flight path." "Standing by on tractors, Shields are up." "Sound General quarters!" "Captain. Landing gear is in. We are at zero grav keeping station." "Aft grav to minus 1 stern grav to minus 3. OPS switch Main viewer to Port Cams." The view screen switched to a visual senor mounted to the Port control tower. The Devastator disc was slowly standing up at one end. When the disc was at 90 degrees I said." Stern grav to zero. Aft Grav to minus 4." "Stern Grav Zero Aft at minus 4. " The devastator was slowly rising into the sky and due to its size already half in the cloud cover. The Port Cam followed the moving ship and after 20 minutes of snail pace ascent the ships aft disappeared in the clouds. "Main Viewer to standard. Stern grav to 8" A ship like the Devastator had to move very slowly or it would cause hurricanes in the planet atmosphere. After all a mountain of 22 kilometers length displaced a lot of air when moving even very slow. Finally we passed the last traces of atmosphere and I said." Stand down from General Quarters. Tactical shields down secure tractors." "Helm take us out heading zero-zero-zero. Ahead slow." Harris handed me an E board." These are our cruise orders Sir. We are to deploy to the Glavan Sector and suppress pirate activity." "Thank you Mr. Harris. Helm lay in a course to the Glavan Sector ahead full. Go to Translight and standard cruise." "Sir we are receiving an assistance request from Space Fort 77N at the GC border." I looked to Harris but he just shrugged and whispered." It is your show." "Comm. out it on." "This is Deep Space Border control station Fort Seventy Seven N. Requesting tactical assistance from any Navy ship within range." "Helm lay in a course to the Fort." I then thumbed the Comm." This is acting Captain Olafson of the USS Devastator. Fort 77N State the nature of your emergency." "This is Commander Bonneholm. This is no emergency, at least not yet. We are observing a Kermac ship approaching our station at high speed. A fleet of more Kermac ships is short behind it and we registered weapon fire. We are not equipped to deal with an entire Kermac fleet and it looks we are going to be involved." "We are on our way, Commander. Please relay your sensor readings to us and stand by." The main screen changed to a tactical 3D view of the sector and the Union and GC borders where displayed in red. Here in the corridor between Arsenal and Union space was no buffer space. A red dot was moving at high speed directly towards the station and 12 red dots where right behind it. On screen scanner data confirmed sporadic weapon fire from the pursuing fleet towards the feeling vessel and it would reach the Deep space station within the next twenty minutes. "Either a spy of ours or a renegade of theirs tries to make it across the border and hopes the others won't follow." Harris said. I rubbed my chin." Or it is an elaborate Kermac set up." I set back."Sound Battle stations!" Harris said." We can't do anything while they are on their side!" "I know that Mr. Harris." I snapped at him."It doesn't hurt to be prepared!" I immediately regretted my tone of voice but I remembered the Saresii Commander's advice not to apologize. So I added:" I am very grateful for your advice Mr. Harris." He just nodded but I could have sworn a smile was creeping in his face. "Comm. Open all known Kermac channels and put as much power in the transmission as you can. I want them to hear me for sure!" "Aye captain. Opening channels maximum transmit energy." "This is the USS Devastator and I am Captain Olafson calling the Kermac vessels currently on course towards our base. While I don't care what you do on your side, be advised I will consider any trespass into our space without proper authorization request a hostile act. I warn you further that I will consider any accidental stray shot that hits our station or any other Union targets an aggressive act and will retaliate without further warning. This I say Just in case you accidentally launch some sort of weapon that without any intent of yours comes our way, Olafson out!" "Sir we are being hailed by the fleeing ship! The pursuing fleet is jamming but I get some of it!" "Put it on!" "Devastator this is …vack . We request political assylu… . Our ..ip damaged. We ha..e vital information for your government!" "Fleeing Vessel. I understand your request for political asylum. You are allowed to cross the border. You will shut down any and all energy producing equipment immediately after crossing and shut down your drive. Any signs of shields, weapon activity or energy signatures and we will open fire!" " Travac… understood. No wea..ns , no shields." "Comm. contact Fleet Command and NAV INT. Relay all data and transmissions so far and raise sector alert. OPS search all NAVINT data bases for Travack or similar names and prepare an Intel report on recent Kermac activity in this area." "Aye Sir." "Tell the Flight boss to standby for Fighter wing action." "Wings going on Hot Standby, Sir!" The fleeing vessel was now less than 5 minutes from the border but the pursuing ships gained slowly. A salvo of Faster than light energy beams scorched the fleeing ships shields and the aft shields collapsed. "Well they seem to heed your warning. They are not using their torpedoes." Said Harris." They are in range for them now." The very moment the vessel crossed the border another salvo hit it and shredded its aft section. The pursuing vessels came dangerously close to the border but changed course back to where they had come from. The fleeing ship drifted over the border with a cloud of debris. "Helm maintain distance to the ship and the debris, don't let them come closer. Tactical maintain full shields. Science I want a complete analysis of the ship and the debris." "Science here sir. The Kermac ship is a standard Kermac Battle cruiser, they have not shut down all shields and I still read energy to the weapons and communication equipment is active." I cursed."I knew it! Tactical Target energy sources and fire micro loads when all shields are down hit it with Tech stop and Paralysators!" "You knew what Sir?" Harris wanted to know. "It's a scam. A trap. Those pursuing ships could have destroyed it at any time before it came over. They gained on it only the very last moment and the ship drifting over did not shut down all energy because they are hiding something. Our shields do protect us from Psionic attacks, right?" "Yes Sir. The Devastator is equipped with the finest Saresii PSI shields and sensors." "Science here, Sir. I am detecting an a faint concentration of dust or very small particles drifting at an accelerated rate towards us." Helm back up, stay away from it. Science launch a Lab probe. Get me a full analysis of the dust." "Aye Sir." "Captain I have disabled the other vessel. Tech Stop and Paralysator proved effective." Tactical reported Tech Stop was a concentrated directed EMP pulse of incredible intensity that stopped any electron flow in an un-shielded target. I waited. Everyone seemed to wait for a command of mine, but I waited for the Science results. "Helm are you keeping your distance?" "Yes Sir, I am reversing at the same speed as the dust particles." "Fine, scan the wreck. I still don't trust they are completely disabled. See if you can identify energy shielded areas that only seem inert. Black areas on the sensor picture especially Tactical remain alert. If anything at all over there moves. Destroy it you have fire permission. Flight boss launch a wing of Wolfcrafts but tell them to remain behind the Devastator and keep distance to dust and wreck. "Aye Sir." I glanced over to the Science officer. He was working with his staff over read outs and whispered back and forth. Then he turned." Sir we went over the results of the probe twice and I sent a data sample package to ARCHIMEDES and Sares Prime. Saresii Scientists contacted us and believe the dust is similar to Piostla spores." "Update me on that. I am not too familiar with the Piostla." "Sir the Piostla where a sentient species of herbal origin. They where intelligent plants if you will, most closely resembling fungi. Their only but very effective weapon are Psionic spores that made mental slaves out of anyone in range. Union ships fought Union ships thinking they fight the enemy." "Collect a sample of the spores with the robot drone and move it to a safe distance away from the ship and station for later collection" "Yes Sir." "Sir I am registering what I believe to be faint life signs and a rapidly building energy source at the wrecked ship." Reported Science. "Flight deck control. Launch a Bison. To the Wolfcraft Fighters. Circle around the dust and stand by at the other side of the wreck. I expect an escape pod; catch it with tractors and tech stop if you can. Destroy it if you can't!" "Aye Sir!" There was a surprised sound coming from one the bridge officers when just a moment later a small craft emerged from the wreck and headed with high speed towards the border. "Sir the pursuing fleet has turned as well and is once more on a course towards us." The Wolfcraft fighter fired and disabled the escapee pods drive in a masterful shot. The pilot then used his ship to nudge the escape pod of course so it would not drift over the border. The Bison, an engineering multi task shuttle extended its claws and secured the pod moments later. "Bison and Wolfcraft go to a safe distance and stand by. Science how can we destroy that dust?" "I suggest a Gravo Mine in the center. It will attract it all and then we fire an antimatter load!" "Do it!" "Sir we are being hailed by the Kermac fleet." "Terran Vessel. We observed you confined an Escape pod with Kermac nationals. We demand immediate release. This was a military exercise and the ship on your side lost control. We are prepared to take action!" "This is the USS DEVASTATOR."I said with a jovial friendly tone." I have no idea what you are talking about. We are engaged in just the same exercises as you and practice space rescue. You must be mistaken." I changed the tone of voice to forceful." If you can lie about your true intentions so can we. You are prepared to take actions; then you won't be surprised to hear that I am prepared to retaliate. If you want to continue this I suggest you go home to Kermac and get a whole lot more ships. Those 12 toy boats you brought along won't do the trick." "We will contact your government and demand the release of our nationals." "You just do that, and while you do the contacting, explain to our government what you wanted to do with those Psi spores. It could be considered an act of war!" "A mere accident, Human Captain. Accidental discharge nothing has happened!" The Kermac ships turned once more and retreated at high speeds. The Science officer stepped up the ramp." Sir I figured it out. The Spores are designed to cling to any surface and remain dormant and almost undetectable, but once a ship lands they spread in the planet atmosphere and cause Psionic havoc by suggesting mass suicide and the spreading of the spores to other planets. A colleague of mine on Saresii just contacted me and confirmed my theory!" Harris gasped." By god we would have infested Arsenal IV the next time we landed." I nodded "That was the whole reason for the charade. I bet the Kermac aboard that escape pod expected us to open hangars launch marines to board them and that would have given the spores a chance to come inside and we would be suspect to their Psionic commands." "But how did you know, Sir?" " A gut feeling and a previous experience." Several officers turned to look and I saw true respect in their faces. "Captain we are being hailed by the USS AGUGURUS. NAV INT special unit." "This is the USS ARGURUS. Devastator we are taking over here and do the clean up. Hand over all collected specimen and prisoners. Your involvement has ended, leave the area now." "This is Captain Olafson, Argurus I am ordering the transfer of the Lab drone controls to you and have the Bison release the Pod. Now this is the flag ship. NAV INT or not, you could address us with a little more respect and I leave when I am good and ready." I nodded to Harris." Give them what they want and resume course to our original destination but wait 50 minutes before you engage and then engage very slowly. No one chases the Flag ship away from the kill like a rowdy dog!" "Aye Sir! " Harris smiled broadly." Where will you be?" "On my couch catching a few z's " ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006